


the fall

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally cannot write hurt without comfort, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, for now, so all of my whumptober fics will have fluffy/happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: On what seemed to be a routine mission, Anakin saves Ahsoka at the expense of himself. Now, after having a building collapse on top of him, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Rex and Cody rush to save him before it's too late.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	the fall

**Author's Note:**

> day 4: running out of time

“Ahsoka!” She heard her master call out. She turned around to see what the problem was but was suddenly pushed back- presumably from her master using the force to push her out of the way. Ahsoka turned around just in time to watch as the building she was in- the building that Anakin was still in- crash downwards on top of him.

“Master!” She shrieked as she rushed forward towards the rubble.

“Anakin!” She heard Obi-Wan yell from off to the side. They both approached the rubble, and Ahsoka laid a hand on the rocks, trying to think of something, _anything_ that she could do.

“Master, we have to- “Ahsoka began.

“I know, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said while frowning. Ahsoka heard more footsteps from behind her and turned to see Cody and Rex approaching them.

“We’ll have to work quickly. We don’t know how much air he has down there.” Obi-Wan said once Cody and Rex were close enough to hear.

“Master?” Ahsoka shouted towards the rocks. There was a tense moment of silence, and then they all heard a muffled reply. Ahsoka felt everyone relax, but for how much longer Anakin could last, they didn’t know.

“General.” Cody began. “It seems as though the ground underneath us isn’t stable. It’s prone to opening up with sinkholes.”

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked urgently. Cody shifted his weight from one foot to the other before continuing.

“What I mean is that we don’t know how far General Skywalker has fallen, or how stable the area is where he currently is trapped.” Obi-Wan sighed and stroked his beard.

“He can’t be that far is he was able to hear Ahsoka call for him and respond.” He muttered. He rested a hand against the rocks, staring at them intensely.

“As for the stability, that is a risk we will have to take.” Obi-Wan said, his voice firm. “If we do nothing, Anakin _will_ die.” Ahsoka hadn’t heard him speak like that before, and she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to hear him sound like that again. His tone was hard to place. She could tell he was trying to remain calm, but she had always been good at sensing people’s emotions. She could tell how worried he really was.

But she was also just as worried. 

“Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan called, pulling her out of her thoughts. “We will use the force to move the rocks around, and let Rex and Cody go down with their climbing gear to get Anakin.”

“Right.” Ahsoka said while nodding.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out, angling his head towards the rocks again. “Can you hear us? We are coming to get you!” There was another tense moment before he responded, and Ahsoka could tell that his voice was weaker than before.

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Obi-Wan muttered. He turned to face Ahsoka.

“Take a deep breath and concentrate young one. Focus on your master’s presence.” She nodded, and raised her hands, feeling out the intense warmth through their bond that led her to Anakin. Ahsoka took a deep breath, and slowly, several of the rocks began to move out of the way. Obi-Wan followed, and the lifted bricks, beams, and rocks out of the way, digging deeper and deeper. Searching for Anakin.

“Going down!” Rex shouted. Ahsoka heard him deploy his climbing gear and heard a second set that followed shortly afterwards. She listened, to the sound of their armor scraping against the rocks as they headed further down towards wherever Anakin had fallen to.

Her arms strained with the effort of being held up for so long, her mind exhausted with the constant lifting and moving of the building pieces. But she kept moving them. She couldn’t leave Anakin behind.

“We can’t see him!” She heard Cody shout out up to them.

“Keep looking!” Obi-Wan replied, his voice strained.

“He’s not responding to us!” Rex said.

“Keep trying!” Ahsoka shouted back, her arms shaking. They couldn’t lose Anakin like this. _She_ couldn’t lose Anakin like this.

Moments passed, and Ahsoka wasn’t sure how long they had been digging, holding these rocks up so that all three of them could get out. She tried to focus on other things, but they always led her back to thinking about Anakin. Her life was funny like that.

“We found him!” Rex shouted, his voice faint. Ahsoka smiled, and sighed. She opened her eyes and looked over at Obi-Wan who looked relieved.

“We can’t relax yet, Ahsoka.” He warned her. “We have to keep these rocks up long enough so that they can get out of there in one piece.”

“Right.” She replied while nodding, her hope giving her more strength to keep going. She could hear as they approached, the climbing, the scraping of the armor on the rocks. But she could also hear Rex and Cody’s labored breathing as they continued to ascend.

She couldn’t hear Anakin’s.

“Master!” Ahsoka cried out, rushing towards Rex, who was carrying Anakin. The rocks fell behind them, their dust settling over all of them.

“He’s alright, he’s just unconscious.” Rex said as he lowered Anakin to the ground.

“What we’re worried about, is that head wound.” Cody said, crouching by Anakin and gesturing towards Anakin’s bloody scalp. “We won’t be able to know how bad it is until General Skywalker is awake and we’re back on the ship.”

Ahsoka bit her lip, and she felt Obi-Wan rest a hand on her shoulder.

“Anakin will be fine, Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan said in a soft tone. She nodded, knowing that he wouldn’t lie to her. But it was still hard for her to believe without seeing it.

Later, on the ship, when Kix had given Anakin painkillers and he kept talking about whatever the first thing on his mind was, did she finally relax.

“Master,” Anakin slurred, his eyes half open. “Do you think that most people know that ‘krayt’ mean ‘dragon’? So, you’re just calling it ‘dragon dragon’!” He said before bursting out into a fit of giggled. Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Kix, how high was his dosage of painkillers?” Obi-Wan asked innocently. Ahsoka laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
